


Just Go For It

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Crackmas 2017 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crackmas, F/M, M/M, bros for life, im so here for brotp marinette and kim, kim's nervous, marinette's encouraging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Crackmas Day 9 || Brotp || When Kim struggles with finally asking Max out, he goes to his bro for life, Marinette, for encouragement.





	Just Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Kim and Marinette being BFFs is one of my favorite things. This isn't super cracky, but I didn't have a super clear idea where it was going to begin with. All I knew was that I wanted to use that "we were friends as kids and you totally saw my dick" joke in the first paragraph.
> 
> Link for Crackmas || https://mlcrackmas.tumblr.com/post/167360983922/the-12-days-of-crackmas

“Marinette, my dearest friend, light of my life, the only girl who has ever seen my penis, I need your help.” Kim suck out his bottom lip and clasped his hands together in a pleading motion as he stood in front of Marinette’s desk after class.

Poking his bottom lip, Marinette laughed. “Just because I’m the only girl who ever will see you’re your penis, doesn’t mean you have to bring it up all the time, don’t make it gross. We were four and covered in powdered sugar, which you spilled all over us mind you. Of course, we needed to take a bath.” Kim got down on his knees and pushed his lips out farther. “Mon Dieu, get off the floor Kim, you know I’ll help you.”

Kim beamed, getting up and slinging an arm around his petite friend. “See Marinette, this is why you’re my best friend.”

Marinette’s voice was deadpan as she looked at Kim unimpressed. “Mhhhmmm, and what about Max? I thought he replaced me as your best friend a long time ago?” Marinette quirked a brow as red bloomed across Kim’s cheeks.

“Well, um, about that. I don’t want him to be my best friend. I want him to be my boyfriend.” Marinette hopped slightly, squealing in delight. Kim’s blush deepened. “I wanted your help with how to ask him out, and I’m also kind of nervous about what would happen if he rejected me. We’ve both discussed sexuality before and I know he’s bi, but just because he’s into guys doesn’t mean he’s into me. What if he just likes me as a friend? I mean, I’m okay with just being friends if he doesn’t want to have a romantic relationship with me, but if that’s the case, I don’t want this to change our entire friendship.”

Marinette rubbed Kim’s back in a gentle circular motion, trying to calm the boy who was working himself into a frenzy. “Hey, you don’t see the way Max looks at you. He gives you even dopier looks then I would give Adrien before we were together.”

Kim snorted. “Is that even possible?” Seeming to ponder for a moment, Kim snapped his fingers in a faux ‘ah ha’ moment. “It is possible since Adrien gives you even dopier looks now that you are together. I honestly don’t think anyone could top the looks he gives you.”

Laughing, Marinette lightly punched Kim in the arm. “Hey, he’s a romantic, it’s adorable. You’re right though, no one can top a signature Adrien Agreste love struck look, but Max is a close second.”

Remembering that this conversation was actually about his own future relationship, Kim frowned. “I’m just scared. How did you and Adrien finally admit your feelings for each other? I don’t think you ever told me.”

Marinette hesitated. “Um, well, let’s just say that was a day full of revealing important information.” Kim’s brows drew together in question, but before he could ask anything further, Marinette continued. “Ours was a unique situation, but we’re talking about you and Max here. Everyone knows you’ll get together eventually.”

“Really?” Kim looked at Marinette in shock. “Are we the only ones?”

Marinette waved a hand flippantly in the air. “Now you are. Everyone else has already gotten together; Adrien and I, Nino and Alya, Rose and Juleka, Chloe and Nath. I was honestly shocked that Chloe and Nathanael got together before you and Max.”

Kim sputtered. “Wow, I didn’t even know.”

“Trust me Kim, everything is going to work out. Max likes you. Just go for it.” Marinette placed a hand on Kim’s shoulder in reassurance as a determined look settled over Kim’s face.

Years down the road, Marinette would give her Best Woman speech at Kim and Max’s wedding, letting everyone know how nervous Kim had been to ask his now husband out, much to Kim’s mortification.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
